


Will you go to Grom with me?

by ThatOnePerson72



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Blushing Amity Blight, Dancing, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hugs, Humor, I'm really bad at tags, Love Confessions, My First Fanfic, Oblivious Luz Noceda, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOnePerson72/pseuds/ThatOnePerson72
Summary: Amity ask Luz to Grom... But for real this time
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 4
Kudos: 110





	Will you go to Grom with me?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fic so don's expect anythng too fancy. Also I really could't come up with anything else to add here so *insert funny joke here* :)

Following being carried out by the cheering crowd after beating Grometheus, they were brought back to school, continuing Grom.

In the school, Luz and Amity were walking side by side, going back to the dance.

"I still can't believe all that happened! Right, Amity? "

"Huh, Ye- Yeah sure!" She wasn't paying much attention to the human.

Amity was busy replaying the recent events in her head. The way she jumped from the tree to protect Luz at all cost, the way Grom held her up with its tentacles and revealing her fear in front of her crush. The dance with Luz was her favorite by far, she could still feel her hands on hers. The way the moon reflected on her eyes was so cute, the way she spun her around was so cute.

_ Luz was just too cute _

***

When they entered the court there were traces of slime and goo from the fight with Grom, but that didn't stop anyone from partying.

Willow and Gus were waiting on the bleachers together then they noticed the two of them walk-in. 

"Luz!" They shouted simultaneously.

"Hey, guys!" She waved and then ran towards them to give them a hug.

Amity hesitated on this however, ANY physical contact she had with Luz made her extremely red (not to mention flustered). Instead, she got lost in her thoughts.

_ Had Luz really ask me to the dance? Did she do this out of kindness or does she feel the same way? _

This itself made Amity red. So she ran away from her so-called 'date' and went towards the refreshment area.

***

She took a plastic cup from the table and filled it to the brim with the non-alcoholic Apple blood that the Grom committee had chosen.

She took small sips trying to calm herself down.

_ What do I do?  _

Suddenly, she was tapped on her shoulder.

"Ahhh!!" she spilled some Apple blood on her dress.

"Calm down Mittens it's just me." 

It was Emira.

"What the heck are you doing here? Shouldn't you be dancing with your date or something?"

"Nah, Edric and I got stood up, but to be honest, I really didn't want to come here anyway."

Amity knew she really wanted to go with her date, she had been talking about it all week, but she wasn't in the mood to ask about this right now.

"So where's Edric anyway?" 

"He went back home, he's probably crying his eyes out" She gave out a slight laugh.

This made Amity laugh too.

"So why are  _ you _ still here?" 

"I stayed here to make sure my Mittens was doing fine. You look a little worried, is everything alright?"

"It's...nothing." She looked away from her sister and started staring at her crush. Luz just tripped on her own shoe (Who the heck trips on their own shoe) and she was on the floor.

Amity giggled.

Emira caught her in the act.

"So you wanted to ask the human to the dance huh?" She said this in a teasing way.

"No!" she responded to this too fast. "Plus, she already asked me to Grom"

"But did she want to go  _ more  _ than friends?" 

"No, I don't know, maybe? This is just too confusing." She sighed.

"Well, there's only one way to find out. You know what you have to do, don't you."

"Ugh, yes but... what if she doesn't feel the same, what if I embarrass myself, WHAT IF SHE NEVER WANTS TO BE FRIENDS EVER AGAIN!!!" she said this too loud and people started staring.

She hid her face in her hands. Emira wrapped her arm around her trying to be more consoling.

"I'm sure she feels the same way Mittens." 

"Maybe."

"Well go over there and tell her how you feel!" She then straightened the crown on her head and gave her a pat on her back.

"Okay, I'll do it! Thank you Emira, and remember, THIS NEVER HAPPENED."

"It's fine, just don't forget to give her a kiss before midnight" She winked at her.

Amity rolled her eyes and looked away, trying to hide he blush.

*** 

Amity was making her way towards Luz.

_ Am I really going to do this _

Her nerves started to catch up with her and her head was boiling hot. She felt like she was about to faint.

"Amity!" 

It was Luz and she was running towards her.

"I was looking for you, is everything alright?

"Ye-Yeah, everything is fine."

Suddenly, the speakers started to play slow/romantic music. The two girls looked into each other in the eyes, unsure of what to do. Then, Luz made the first move.

"As your fearless champion, may I have this dance miss Blight?"

Amity was still looking deeply into her eyes, getting lost in them.

"Hellloooooo, Amity you in there?"

Amity recollected herself.

"Uh... yeah, I'm here. What did you just ask me?"

"I asked you if you wanted to dance with me since I'm your 'date' and all."

"I would love to. Aghh! I mean no I don't want to dance but-" She couldn't finish her sentence.

"It's fine if you don't want to dance, we could talk instead."

Amity was clenching her hands. Her face was bright red.

_ Just ask her Amity. _

"No, I want to dance with you... there's just something I want to ask you first."

"Ask away." Luz gave her Iconic finger guns with a wink.

Amity started blushing even more (never knew that was possible). She took a deep breath then just blurted it out.

"WillyougotoGromwithme?" She was staring at her shoes wanting for an answer.

"What was that Ami, you were mumbling your words."

Amity sighed and ask more calmly this time.

"Will you go to Grom with me Luz Noceda?"

"But wait, didn't I already ask you to go with me?" Luz looked puzzled.

"Remember that person I want to ask out, she's standing right in front of me."

"Where? I don't see her anywhere."

Amity facepalmed than put both her hands on the human's shoulders.

"It's you, you Idiot! I wanted to go to Grom with you." Amity was kind of frustrated at this point. Surely she understood what was happening now.

"Oooooohhhhhhhh. So I was on the note that got torn up."

"Yep."

"I was going to ask  _ you  _ to Grom but then I got too nervous. I didn't know if you felt the same way."

"Really?"

"Yeah, but besides that... I would love to go Grom with you, but now as your actual 'date'." Luz was blushing.

"Thank you."

"No need for that, let's dance." Luz grabbed the witch's hands and pulled her closer. She guided Amity's hands, one on her hip and one on her shoulder. Luz did the same.

They started off slowly trying to get used to each other's company then they got the hang of it. They got more in sync and moved synchronously to the rhythm of the song. 

The music lowered. Then Gus went on the mic. They took their hands off each other.

"Now's the time for the dance of the Grom queens, Luz and Amity!" Gus gave a wink at Luz. She smiled back at him.

The crowd cheered and started chanting their names. The spotlight was shone on them. They were a little shy to dance with all the attention on them. Then they looked at each other and got lost in each other's eyes again.

"I guess we dance then," Luz said but Amity didn't respond, she was uncomfortable with everyone watching her like this. She was afraid of being judged by her schoolmates.

"Hey, don't worry about anybody else, it's just you and me alone in this dance. We can do this together."

Amity had a wide smile on her face now. All her worries were gone now. Luz was just so calm, it made her feel like she could do anything.

"In that case, may I have this dance, without the monster this time." She giggled. Luz laughed too.

"I would love to." They got into their dancing positions and took each other by their waists and shoulders.

This time they were dancing more advance, they were spinning around and doing dips. This wasn't the dance to look at though, it was a little sloppy and they'd trip at some points but the most important thing was that they were having fun.

They rested their heads on each other's shoulders now. They were enjoying themselves to the fullest now.

"This is the best," Amity whispered.

"I know right, I just love being with you." 

"Me too."

They never wanted this night to end.

*** 

Slowly the night died down, everyone started to go home and waving their friends goodbye.

Amity and Luz were exhausted from dancing so they were talking at the front steps of the school.

"Hey, kid. You ready to go? It was Eda. She had Owlbert in her hand and King was sleeping in her hair.

"Yeah, Eda... just give me a minute." She focused back on Amity now.

"I really enjoyed tonight Luz, it was amazing."

"Yeah, it was THE BEST! Anyway, I should get going now, it's pretty late." 

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"No doubt." Luz gave Amity a hug and she made her way to Eda.

Amity's mind went wild now.

_ Am I dreaming? Was this all true? _

But she was certain she didn't want to end off the night with a hug alone. She knew she wasn't going to see Luz wear this outstanding dress again in a while. She was beautiful, stunning, amazing, basically, all the adjectives came to her head.

While Luz was making her way down the steps Amity grabbed her hand and made the human face her. All her emotions couldn't be contained anymore.

"I love you." She said in her calmest tone."I'm s-sorry I shouldn't have said that I'm sorry, sorry, sorry!" She was panicking now.

Luz thought this was so unbelievable. 

_ Did Amity really love me back? My Crush...LOVES ME? _

"Oh Amity, don't be sorry... I love you too."

_ Did she just say... she loves me _

_ "Really?" _

"Yeah, ever since the library incident I couldn't get you out of my head." Luz chuckled a bit.

The two girls didn't know what to do now. Both of their confessions left them in shock. They were both blushing hard and flustered. They were looking in their surroundings, trying to figure out what to say next.

Until Amity finally got the courage to do something she would've never taught of doing.

She pressed her lips on Luz's own without warning. Luz's eyes were wide but then she kissed her back, pushing her lips in more than Amity was. Luz's lips were so soft and fluffy against her's. They both just melted into each other.

Out of all this, Emira glanced at them and looked to her watch. It was 11:59 P.M. 

"Hmh, as I said, right before midnight."

**Author's Note:**

> I REALLY hope you enjoyed reading this. Don't forget to drop kudos if you liked this and drop a comment if you feel to. I would enjoy some feedback ant let me know if I should do another. <3


End file.
